Elizabeth Noel Winchester
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Dean's pregnant and one month later he goes through labor. But, then he meets her for the first time. His little girl. She gave him hell coming into the world and there she was in his arms. Now he has to go through parenthood. What else? MPREG! WINCEST
1. First Meeting

* * *

**Just a cute little fic about Sam and Dean's daughter Elizabeth Noel. This was totally random. I just got inspired to write. So please, be nice to me. This is also my second MPREG story. **

Dean sighed and rubbed his stomach, he was swollen out. Sam sat next to him and placed his arm around Dean's shoulder and sighed. "So what's up Dean?", he asked peering into Dean's green eyes. Dean sighed and looked at Sam. "Sam, my ankles are swollen, and I can't see over my stomach. Don't mess with me.", he said.

He stood up and walked into the nursery they had set up. Sam sighed and followed behind Dean. "You've only got one more month to go bro.", Sam said, as if this was any way to cheer him up. Dean looked over at Sam and scoffed. "Ever since the fire, you've been awfully clingy. Lucky that I was there to save your skin.", Dean said.

Sam smiled. "Lucky I was.", he smiled seductively.

On the night of his ninth month Dean shook Sam awake. "Sam. Get up. I think my water broke.", Dean said shaking his brother. Sam sat up and rolled out of bed. "Are you sure?", he asked. Dean nodded and clutched his stomach. "Okay. Relax. Breathe, okay?", Sam said as he helped his brother up. 

* * *

"How close are the contractions?", Sam asked as he sat by Dean on the bed.

"At least 5 minutes apart.", Dean said through breaths.

"Just keep breathing.", Sam said looking at his watch.

Bobby walked through the door. "Dean. Your water broke already?", Bobby asked.

Dean and Sam nodded. Dean had sweat falling down his forehead as he fought the urge to cry out in pain and push. "Dean. Keep breathing.", Sam said. "Hee, hee, hoo. Hee, hee, hoo.", he said. Dean followed Sam's example. He clutched Sam's hand and winced. Sam kept looking at his watch.

"Okay whenever their 1 minute apart, push.", he said.

Dean grabbed the front of his shirt. "Knock it off.", he said.

"Okay. Your right.", Sam said holding up his hands.

Dean released his shirt and laid back. Contraction after contraction. Until finally, it was time to push. "Okay, Dean, push now.", Sam said as he gripped Dean's hand and helped him. Dean pushed. Then he stopped and breathed. Sam wiped Dean's forehead as he got ready to push again.

Den pushed and felt for the baby's head. It was crowning. "Come on Dean. You can do it.", Sam said as Bobby stood by just in case he needed to do an emergency c-section. Dean laid back and breathed. Clearly exhausted. Another contraction filled his body. He sat up again and pushed.

He felt the skin tearing open as the baby's head broke the surface. "Almost there Dean. Come on. A couple more pushes.", Sam said. Dean pushed as another contraction took over his body. Finally, the baby's cries filled the room. Bobby wrapped it in a blanket and handed it over to the proud parents.

"Congratulations. Your proud parents of a baby girl.", Bobby said, lying the baby on Dean's chest. Dean wrapped his arms around the infant and stared up at Sam. "You did it Dean. We have a beautiful baby girl.", Sam said smiling as he kissed Dean's lips and wrapped his finger into the baby's tiny ones.

"You know, you still have to pick out a name.", Bobby said.

"I think we'll call her Elizabeth.", Dean said.

"Elizabeth Noel Winchester.", Sam said as he smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone.", Bobby said as he walked out of the room and into the hallway. 

Sam smiled at Dean. "She sure did give us hell coming out, but, she's a little angel now.", Dean said jokingly. Sam smiled. "She sure did. Dean, I never got to say this to you but, I love you with all my heart.", Sam said as he kissed Dean. Dean sighed and handed the babe wrapped in his warm arms to Sam.

* * *

**It's not over yet. This story goes through the ups and downs of parenthood. And of course, what better way, than a baby's first book? Nah, I'm just kidding. But, I will have more chapters up if you give me enough reviews.**


	2. Gone

* * *

**Hi!! Finally updated the story! Hopefully you like this chapter. And it has slight cursing in it. Not like last chapter. So enjoy it. Okay. Review this story please. And you guys might hate me for this chapter.**

Sam rocked the baby in his arms back and forth with a bottle in her mouth while Dean slept in the hospital bed next to the chair. It had been hectic especially with the baby crying. Bobby walked in and Sam smiled. "Shhh. I have two sleeping people here.", Sam said in a whisper. Bobby walked over to Sam.

"She sure is something else ain't she?", Bobby asked as Sam handed the infant to Bobby. Sam nodded and shifted in his chair. "But, she was worth it.", Sam said as he sighed and laid his head back, exhausted. Bobby smiled. "Couldn't sleep?", Bobby asked as he stared at Sam, who was asleep in the chair.

Bobby smiled. One infant asleep, and her parents asleep. He laid the sleeping babe into the crib and covered Sam up with the blanket that was draped over the side of Sam's chair. "Good night guys.", he said as he turned out the light and turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dean awoke at the sound of a baby crying. He looked over and found a figure looking at the baby. He shook Sam awake, but, Sam didn't stir. The figure looked back and Dean found that it was in fact a demon. "Sam. Get the fuck up.", he said as he shook his younger brother.

"Why?", Sam asked.

"A fucking demon man.", Dean said as he stood up.

Sam woke and jumped up. "Get away from my daughter you bastard!", Sam said.

"You mean my daughter?", the demon asked picking the babe up in his arms.

"What?", Dean asked.

"I am the original father. I impregnated you and had your brother fertilize the egg. You see, I am Satan, and you two fell right into my trap.", the demon said. Sam stepped forward and the demon turned around and smiled. He then sent Sam and Dean flying. "Time to go little one.", he said as the infant started to cry.

* * *

Bobby walked into the room and saw that Sam and Dean were laying on the ground. "Jesus, Dean. Sam.", he said as he ran to them. Sam woke up when Bobby threw water on him. "Bobby. He took the baby?", Sam asked walking to the empty bed that held the infant. Bobby looked confused.

"What do you mean took the baby?", Bobby asked.

"He took our baby. I'm going to kill that motherfucker.", Sam said as he walked over to the bed. Bobby looked from Dean to Sam. Dean stirred and sat up. "Fuck. He took the baby. That motherfucker. I'm going to kill him.", Dean said as he walked over to Sam. Bobby smiled.

"Who took the baby?", Bobby asked.

"Satan himself.", Dean said. "We should be so fuckin' lucky.".

Bobby looked at Dean and Sam. "The original?", Bobby asked.

Sam nodded and handed Dean some clothes. "We've gotta kill that bastard. Once and for all.", Sam said as he grabbed the trunk from underneath Dean's bed. Bobby sighed. "How are you guys going to kill him?", Bobby asked. Sam shrugged. "We'll just go with the flow.", Sam said loading the gun.

* * *

After much protesting from Bobby, they decided to go along with it. They had to save their daughter. No matter what. Sam drove 90 out of the hospital parking lot. Sam knew there wasn't much time. "He stole her. Right out from under our noses. I can't believe this shit.", Sam muttered to himself.

"Sammy. Relax. Before you wreck the car.", Dean said.

"You're right. Okay. I'm relaxed.", Sam said breathing in and out.

Dean smiled and cleared his throat. "Sam, we've got a slight problem.", Dean said. Sam looked at him. "What?", he asked. Dean sighed. "We forgot our weapons.", Dean said. Sam gasped. "Fuck. I could've sworn we put the weapons in the trunk.", Sam said, hitting himself on the head.

* * *

**Oh no. Is this the end for the Winchesters? Will they ever find the little baby? I don't know where this story is going. So just leave me a review and I'll update it as soon as I can. **

* * *


End file.
